the_kodian_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Database
Class: Deity Tortured Soul Told to Torture Others Database was born Kodian Venclorus, a human boy attending high school in the US. Him and the other humans were brutally aware of the previously fictitious species. These new species include Dwarves, Elves, Orcs, Lycan, Vampires, Goblins, and Half-Bloods. There are, however, paranormal beings as well, whose existence is kept secret from the public. These include beings like Ghosts, Ghouls, and Zombies. Sometimes, paranormal beings are made by accident, or fate. There are only one of each of these beings. Database is one of them. Kodian Venclorus was having a terrible time with a group of bullies, who followed him to a public library. After beating him nearly to death, they slammed his face through the tower of a computer. His corpse shook and pulsed with the electrical current. They may have killed his body, but they failed to kill his mind. His consciousness was downloaded into the computer itself, allowing him to access all of the knowledge within the Internet. He could travel along wires and from computer to computer. He decided to test his new body out by killing his tormentors. He travelled along the wires until he found one of his enemies on his computer. He pushed his powers to the limit, and managed to form a physical, new body out of flowing blue code and data. He reached out a hand, and formed a gun. He shot his first human. His new body was whatever he wanted it to be. He could appear normal, or as his flowing blue data. He could draw any weapon he could think of into reality, and they would work! With his abilities, Database quickly fell into the world of the paranormal, eventually coming under the apprenticeship of Slenderman. After killing Slenderman, Database was promptly captured by the JPCU and forced to work alongside an Agent of the company's. After growing attached to the Agent, Database found himself in love. But, a Demon Prince of unimaginable power kidnapped and killed the Agent, driving Database into a rage that would see him enter Hell through one portal and seek his revenge on the legions of Hell. Finding that he could not kill the Demon Prince on his own, Database called out to the gods for aid. The Great Martyrs answered, and offered Database a choice: Serve the Great Martyrs as a Champion and follow their orders, in exchange for untold powers and the ability to kill the Demon Prince, or be eternally trapped in Hell, unable to exact his revenge. Database signed the contract, and blasted his way through the legions of Hell until he found vengeance. Now under the Martyrs, Database was then sent out across the Multiverse to handle their dirty work... Known Forms: Due to his incredibly high cap on power, Database must undergo transformations in order to surpass his normal limits, often times being forced to change his appearance and physical manifestation in order to achieve greater power. Raw Data: All-Knowledge: